


Transformations

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Written for the 'mutation/transformation' square at genprompt_bingo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Genprompt Bingo Round 17





	Transformations

Giles opened the door and Willow pushed past him.

"Giles, we have a problem." Willow sat a cat carrier down on his table and opened it. An elegant flame point Siamese and a pretty little silver tabby climbed out.

"The animal shelter will be open in the morning. Surely it can wait until then?" The Siamese suddenly sprouted fangs and its face shifted. The tabby smacked it with a paw and sent it tumbling off the table. 

He sighed. Deeply. These things never happened to other Watchers. Vampires. Nests of Demons. Maybe a doomsday cult once in a while. Meantime he had a vampiric cat sharpening its claws on the arm of his couch. 

"We were patrolling. Me, Xander, Buffy and Spike. We found a guy digging up a grave and Buffy ordered him to stop. Then, this happened." Willow set a garbage bag on the floor. "Here are their clothes."

"Surely we can convince him to reverse the spell? I can be rather convincing."

"Well, there's a problem. He's kind of...dead."

"You killed him!?"

"What! No! Buffy, well kitty Buffy, jumped on him and he fell over backwards into the open grave and banged his head on the edge of the coffin. Xander is burying him."

After Willow had gone Giles poured himself a generous and well deserved helping of scotch. 

"Mrrrowww". Spike glared at him.

"Absolutely not!"

"MRRROWWWWW".

"Oh fine!" He poured a splash of scotch into a saucer for Spike, then set out a saucer of milk for Buffy. He settled on the couch to watch a Dr. Who marathon on BBC America. Buffy and Spike were soon curled up together beside him. It was rather nice. 

Willow came over after breakfast the next morning. "I went to mystery guy's hotel room and found this." She handed Giles a spell book with a bookmark. "I think this is the spell he used." 

It was a simple spell and easily reversed. Buffy meeped and grabbed her clothes and ran for the bathroom. Spike stretched languidly and began to pull on his jeans. "Guess I'll be staying here until the sun goes down. Let's see what's on the telly."

After Willow and Buffy had gone Giles remarked to Spike that he had Buffy and looked quite cozy last night.

"Don't ask questions if you don't want to hear the answer Rupert."

"Point taken."


End file.
